L'homme que j'aime
by FFelinna
Summary: POV d'Ino, fic hétéro et yaoi avec des couples plutôt tordus XD Sérieuse et mignonne (entendez par là, encore niaise XD)


  
**Auteur : FFelinna   
Adresse email : ffelinnavoila.fr   
Titre : L'homme que j'aime   
Genre : Sérieux, mignon, yaoi et hétéro, POV   
Base : Naruto   
  
Disclaimer : Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas, pourtant qu'est-ce que j'aimerais les avoir... XD   
  
Note : Cette fic est un cadeau pour Elyan en remerciement de ses fanarts o Je t'aime coupineuuuuuh !!! C'est elle qui a choisit les couples donc si y'a menaces de mort je suis pas responsable XD   
  
**   
  
On voit bien les étoiles ce soir...   
Avant je ne prenais jamais le temps de les observer.   
  
Je m'appelle Ino Yamanaka. Je suis une kunoichi du village de Konoha, une genin pour être précise. Je m'estime assez jolie, avec mes cheveux blond pâle et mes yeux bleu turquoise. En tout cas au moins autant que ma rivale, Sakura.   
  
Des cheveux roses, des yeux verts et un air mutin qui aurait fait fondre n'importe qui. Beaucoup de garçons sont tombés sous son charme d'ailleurs... sauf celui dont elle voulait attirer l'attention.   
Celui pour qui nous nous sommes battues pendant des années.   
Celui qu'elle cherche encore à intéresser.   
  
Elle ne l'aura jamais. Le cœur de ce garçon ne lui appartient pas, pas plus qu'à moi ni aucune autre fille du village. Je l'ai compris il y a maintenant 6 mois, lorsqu'il a abandonné son rêve de pouvoir pour revenir auprès de ceux qu'il aime.   
  
Sasuke Uchiha.   
L'idole de la plupart des filles de mon âge, grand, brun et musclé, mais toujours solitaire. J'ai entendu beaucoup d'histoires sur lui... je n'ai appris la vérité qu'après que son meilleur ami l'aie ramené.   
  
Naruto Uzumaki.   
Il détestait Sasuke. Sasuke le détestait. Ca c'était ce que tout le monde croyait... mais en vérité...   
Ces deux-là étaient inséparables.   
Ni ennemis, ni amis, j'ai longtemps pensé qu'ils étaient... amants.   
  
Mais je n'ai pas osé briser les rêves de Sakura... je ne veux pas la voir malheureuse par ma faute.   
  
Cette nuit étoilée me rend nostalgique... idéale pour raconter une histoire, celle qui m'a fait arriver ici, dans cette chambre, avec lui.   
  
_Cela s'est produit après le retour de Sasuke d'Oto no Kuni...   
  
J'ignore comment Naruto avait réussi à le convaincre mais il était là, blessé bien sûr, mais vivant. Il était resté une semaine à l'hôpital avant de pouvoir marcher à nouveau. Neji, Choji, Shikamaru et Kiba avaient eux aussi récupéré, mais ce dernier avait appris qu'Akamaru ne pourrait plus jamais combattre avec lui.   
  
Cela avait été un coup dur pour Kiba, mais Tsunade-sama lui avait promis de faire tout son possible et il s'était un peu calmé. Je su que Sasuke avait réellement changé lorsqu'il demanda à nous voir tous dans sa chambre ; ce jour-là, il pleuvait à flots et une atmosphère étrange régnait dans la pièce...   
Nous nous sommes tous assis, en silence, et nous avons attendu. Sasuke était appuyé contre un coussin et semblait vraiment hésiter... Je voyais ses lèvres se pincer alors qu'il paraissait chercher ses phrases, Naruto à ses côtés l'encourageant d'un signe de tête, sa main appuyée sur la sienne.   
  
Finalement, le premier mot qu'il avait prononcé n'était autre que "pardon". Un mot que je ne pensais pas entendre un jour de sa bouche. Après ça, il nous avait expliqué ce qui l'avait poussé à partir ainsi que l'histoire de sa famille.   
Je savais qu'il était orphelin mais j'ignorais complètement dans quelles circonstances il l'était devenu. Lorsqu'il eu fini de parler, la plupart de nos amis s'étaient levés, acceptant simplement ses excuses avant de s'en aller en lui souriant gentiment. J'étais figée sur ma chaise, ne sachant quoi dire. Kiba aussi était resté ; il regardait Sasuke droit dans les yeux, et celui-ci faisait de même, immobile.   
Je me sentis soudain tirée par la manche et vit Naruto qui me demandait silencieusement de partir, entraînant Sakura de sa main libre.   
  
Un dernier mot pour Sasuke, et nous nous retrouvions hors de la chambre. Je me tournais vers le blond pour qu'il m'explique cette "fuite" mais le regard qu'il me lança bloqua mes phrases dans ma gorge. Ses yeux brillaient d'une étrange lueur, et je détournais les miens, incapable de parler.   
  
A ce moment, la seule chose que j'avais comprise était que Sasuke ne serait jamais mien. C'est à partir de ce jour que j'ai commencé à le voir comme un ami... Je me suis ainsi réconciliée avec Sakura et je la rejoignais souvent pour lui tenir compagnie lorsque Kakashi-san était en retard.   
  
L'équipe 7 se réunissait toujours près du petit pont de bois qui menait à la forêt mais il arriva une fois que Sakura ne soit pas présente au rendez-vous. Curieuse, je me suis mise à la chercher partout, m'éloignant dans les bois jusqu'à ce que des voix attirent mon attention.   
  
Sasuke et Naruto.   
J'ignorais de quoi ils parlaient mais alors que je m'approchai pour mieux entendre, leur discussion avait cessé, et Sasuke avait posé ses mains sur la taille de Naruto.   
Il l'embrassait.   
  
Cette vue me rendit malade et je parti en courant, sans me retourner. J'ai pensé par la suite que c'était parce que mes anciens sentiments pour le brun revenaient à la surface... mais j'avais tort.   
Ce mal-être indescriptible, je ne l'ai compris que bien plus tard.   
  
Néanmoins, je me sentais gênée chaque fois que je croisais l'un des deux garçons de l'équipe 7, et, pour en finir avec ce malaise, j'ai jeté mon dévolu sur l'un de mes meilleurs amis, Shikamaru.   
Notre histoire n'a pas duré longtemps. A peu près cinq mois...   
  
Lorsqu'il est venu me parler, je savais que quelque chose n'allait pas. J'avais appris à le connaître et à décrypter ses attitudes, quelles qu'elles soient.   
Finalement, il m'a avoué qu'il ne m'aimait plus car une autre personne avait pris ma place dans son cœur. Je ne sais plus combien de temps j'ai pleuré après cette annonce mais il est resté près de moi, me consolant de son mieux.   
  
J'appris plus tard qu'il sortait avec Neji, Sakura les ayant surpris, elle s'était empressée d'aller diffuser la nouvelle dans le village.   
Je crois que c'est la seule fois où j'ai réellement eu envie de la frapper. Elle avait beau être une jolie fille, elle n'en restait pas moins une gamine inconsciente, comme le lui avait "gentiment" fait remarquer Neji.   
  
Mais cela ne m'atteignait presque plus, j'étais à nouveau seule. A partir de ce moment, de nombreux rêves vinrent m'assaillir, dans lesquels deux iris turquoise me regardaient tendrement, à demi cachés par des mèches dorées qui chatouillaient mon visage à chaque fois qu'il se penchait pour m'embrasser.   
  
Je ne suis pas une fille stupide.   
Et il n'y avait pas cinquante blonds aux yeux bleus à Konoha.   
Ainsi je me mis à rêver de Naruto chaque nuit.   
  
Mon comportement avec les autres genins changea ; j'observais toujours Naruto en douce comme Hinata autrefois et je commençais à détester Sasuke pour avoir la chance d'être son petit ami.   
Mais en fait... je me suis trompée une fois de plus.   
  
J'appris la vérité par Naruto, lors de la dernière mission que l'on avait effectuée ensembles.   
La mission...   
  
Shikamaru l'avait planifiée entièrement pour nous éviter le moindre problème. Il suffisait d'aller récupérer des rouleaux volés par un ninja du village de la pluie avant qu'il ne réussisse à passer les frontières.   
Cela fonctionnait par équipes de deux, ainsi nous avions été répartis par nos professeurs. Asuma-sensei avait été blessé grièvement pendant la guerre contre Orochimaru, aussi Tsunade-sama avait demandé à Iruka-sensei de le remplacer.   
  
Je soupçonne Shikamaru d'avoir deviné mes sentiments car il me mit aussitôt avec Naruto ; mais ce n'est pas cela qui m'étonna le plus... Sasuke n'avait montré aucun signe de jalousie et Naruto semblait... gêné ?   
Je ne sais pas exactement mais ses joues étaient rouges et il détournait toujours son regard du mien.   
  
Nous avons ainsi fait route jusqu'au point de repère qui nous avait été transmis. Mais ce que Shikamaru n'avait pas prévu, c'est qu'un piège nous attendait... Je me souviens avoir lancé plusieurs shuriken en direction de l'ennemi avant de perdre connaissance sous l'impact de l'explosion qui venait d'avoir lieu.   
J'ignore ce qui l'a provoquée mais je me suis réveillée une ou deux minutes plus tard, à cheval sur Naruto, toujours inconscient.   
  
Mon esprit était encore embrouillé mais tout autour de moi, il n'y avait plus rien, juste de la poussière et des branches d'arbres arrachées et éparpillées sur le sol. Ma tête s'est alors tournée vers mon coéquipier qui dormait toujours...   
Qu'est-ce qui m'a poussé à faire ça ? Je ne sais pas.   
Mes lèvres se sont posées sur les siennes en un chaste baiser qui m'a semblé durer une éternité. Finalement j'ai relevé vivement la tête avant de rougir de mon audace.   
Cela n'aurait rien été...   
Ca se serait arrêté là...   
  
...   
...   
... Si Naruto n'avait ouvert les yeux en souriant.   
  
Je me suis levée d'un seul coup avant de partir en courant à travers la forêt. Il me suivait, je l'entendais se rapprocher de plus en plus alors que j'accélérais ma course.   
J'aurais pu lui échapper... si je n'avais pas débouché sur un cul de sac, une falaise sur laquelle venait s'écraser les vagues dans un bruit infernal.   
Impossible de sauter, c'était beaucoup trop haut. Je ne pouvais même pas faire demi tour, il m'avait attrapé la main et me força à le regarder.   
  
Ses yeux avaient à peine accroché les miens que déjà, il scellait nos lèvres, m'embrassant de façon bien moins innocente que moi quelques instants plus tôt.   
J'aurais pu me laisser aller à mes fantasmes...   
... mais je le repoussais brutalement avant de me mettre à crier, le giflant avec force.   
  
Des explications !! C'est ce que je voulais...   
Pourquoi m'embrasser alors qu'il avait Sasuke ?   
Je continuais à déverser ma rage alors qu'il m'écoutait silencieusement. Lorsque enfin je fus calmée, il me prit la main et me raconta ce qui s'était exactement passé lorsqu'il était avec Sasuke.   
  
**Le brun l'avait attrapé par la taille et mêlé son souffle au sien, fermant les yeux pour l'embrasser. Naruto avait fait de même, laissant son ami mener la danse alors qu'il s'abandonnait dans ses bras.   
Finalement les deux garçons se séparèrent, reprenant une respiration normale avant de se mettre à sourire.   
  
- C'est bien ce que je pensais...   
- Moi aussi.   
- Sasuke... je... t'aime énormément... mais pas... de cette façon-là...   
- ... C'est pareil pour moi Naruto. Je crois que j'en suis soulagé d'ailleurs...   
  
Le blond avait souri à ces mots avant de se reculer pour le regarder droit dans les yeux, lui offrant sa main.   
  
- Alors... amis ?   
- Non...   
- Hum ?   
  
Sasuke attrapa la main tendue avant de tirer dessus d'un coup sec, projetant le renard dans ses bras et refermant les siens sur sa taille.   
  
- ... frères.   
  
Les deux garçons n'ajoutèrent pas un mot et retournèrent au pont où Sakura les attendait, accompagné d'un Kakashi au sourire rêveur et complètement à l'ouest.**   
  
Naruto me regarda longuement lorsqu'il eu fini son histoire, alors que je restait figée, en comprenant que j'avais été complètement ridicule.   
Néanmoins il ne me laissa pas longtemps dans cet état, s'approchant à nouveau de moi pour m'enlacer en murmurant à mon oreille quelques mots que je ne pensais pas entendre de lui.   
  
Quels mots ?   
Je crois que ça ne vous regarde pas...   
  
Lors du rapport de mission nous avons tout raconté... enfin en omettant quelques détails, comme ceux qui expliquaient notre retard pour la remise du rouleau à l'équipe suivante.   
Cependant je pense que Shikamaru a compris... ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il a 200 de QI celui-là..._   
  
...   
...   
...   
Oh ! Une étoile filante...   
Un bruit de froissement se fait entendre derrière moi et je sens deux bras m'enlacer sans que je ne puisse rien faire.   
  
- Tu devrais dormir maintenant... tu vas être fatiguée demain au mariage...   
  
L'union de Tsunade-sama et de Jiraya-san... Toute la ville est conviée aux festivités bien sûr... ce n'est pas tout les jours que l'Hokage se marie.   
Mais pour le moment, je m'en fous.   
  
- Je n'ai pas sommeil.   
  
Mes mains attrapent le visage de Naruto et le portent à mes lèvres tandis qu'il me prend dans ses bras avant de me déposer sur le lit défait.   
J'oublie complètement le mariage et me laisse aller aux caresses de mon compagnon, ricanant intérieurement en imaginant la réaction future de mon très cher père lorsqu'il saura avec qui je partage mes nuits.   
  
Naruto et moi sommes arrivés un peu en retard, tous les autres étaient déjà présents. Nous avons décidé d'annoncer notre liaison aujourd'hui mais apparemment nous ne sommes pas les seuls.   
En effet Kiba est là, un grand sourire aux lèvres et Akamaru sur son épaule. Il tient un Sasuke complètement rouge par la taille sous le regard incrédule de la plupart de nos amis.   
  
Naruto ricane légèrement...   
  
Je le regarde d'un air faussement sévère et ne peux m'empêcher de lui mettre une petit tape sur le crâne pour ne pas m'avoir dit que ces deux-là étaient ensembles...   
Les regards se sont tournés vers nous et nous interrogent, la plupart exprimant la surprise.   
  
Naruto et moi avons tous deux un caractère fort. Nous ne nous laissons pas intimider et assumons chacun de nos actes même quand ceux-ci sont irréfléchis ou stupides...   
C'est pourquoi nous n'avons absolument aucun scrupule à nous embrasser fougueusement devant eux, jusqu'à ce qu'un léger toussotement se fasse entendre et nous interrompe.   
  
Sakura ne s'en est toujours pas remise... elle ne sait vraiment pas ce qu'elle a perdu...   
Main dans la main nous rejoignons nos places, attendant avec impatience l'arrivée de la mariée. Naruto m'a laissée seule assise, il est le témoin de Tsunade-sama alors que Jiraya-san a choisit Kakashi pour l'assister.   
L'hokage apparaît alors, magnifique dans une robe blanche de satin, son voile de dentelle tombant sur son visage et la traîne maintenue par quatre ou cinq petites filles ravies de pouvoir remplir ce rôle.   
  
La plupart des invités ont les yeux rivés sur le ventre rebondi qu'elle arbore, surpris au plus au haut point alors que son futur mari bombe le torse de fierté.   
Voila quelque chose qu'elle n'avait dit à personne...   
  
Les alliances sont échangées, le baiser aussi.   
Tous suivent à présent le cortège jusqu'à l'endroit où la fête va commencer, la falaise des Hokage.   
Naruto me rejoint, tandis que parmi les invités glisse une rumeur. Kakashi-san et Iruka-sensei ont profité de la cérémonie pour s'éclipser discrètement...   
Enfin c'est ce qu'ils pensent avoir réussi.   
  
En réalité, ils ne se sont pas aperçu que la bonne moitié des personnes présentes les ont surpris en train de s'embrasser... il faut dire que leur "cachette" n'est pas très bien placée... de la falaise on a une vue imprenable sur les clairières de la forêt. Je croyais qu'ils étaient au courant.   
Un sourire passe furtivement sur mes lèvres alors que je me demande s'ils vont se rendre compte qu'ils sont espionnés...   
  
La première danse revient aux mariés qui ouvrent ainsi le bal tandis que la musique se fait plus lente et plus intime.   
Je sens la main de Naruto serrer la mienne alors qu'il se lève, m'invitant à danser. Je le suis avec bonne humeur, m'apercevant au passage que Kiba et Neji essaient également d'amener leurs chères et tendres moitiés sur la piste, lesdites moitiés n'étant visiblement pas d'accord du tout.   
En tout cas, impossible de savoir lequel est le plus rouge...   
  
Mes mains entourent les épaules de mon compagnon et je pose ma tête dans le creux de son cou, m'enivrant de son parfum, laissant la musique me guider dans un autre monde...   
  
Je suis heureuse.   
  
**Fin !!   
  
FFely : Sasuke sors de derrière cette plante verte tout de suite, je t'ai vu.   
Sasuke en son for intérieur : Shit !   
  
Le brun sort de sa cachette et arrive devant FFely, un marqueur noir indélébile à la main (vous savez les trucs qu'on peut se shooter avec... ).   
  
FFely : Tu voulais faire quoi avec ça ?   
Sasuke : Si je te le dis, je vais me faire frapper ?   
FFely : Non au pire je me referais une séance de SasuGaa version "Feux de l'amour" avec mes porte-clés...   
Sasuke consterné : Je voulais juste écrire "Bienvenue à Neuneuland" sur ton front mais finalement je crois que "tarée" c'est pas mal non plus...   
FFely : Gaara-chan ?   
Gaara émerge : zzzzZZzzz... On m'a appelé ?   
FFely : Ca te dérange un SasuNaruGaa ?   
Gaara regarde un Sasuke désespéré pleurer dans les bras de son Naru : Sans problème. Depuis le temps que tu crèves d'envie de le faire...   
FFely : Cool   
  
Bon ben vala c'est encore niais ;;;;;;;   
Elyan chirie j'espère que ça va te plaire... en tout cas j'ai bien aimé l'écrire   
  
Sasuke & Naruto : Et dire que le couple principal est hétéro...   
FFely : Ben quoi ?   
S & N : Rien.   
regardent FFely s'éloigner pour continuer ses autres fics   
S & N : Babs tu l'as traumatisée avec tes délires de fin de chap TTTT   
  
FFely au loin : Mouahaha !!**


End file.
